


Укусить солнце

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyday Life, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: спойлеры к серии 2.10Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Укусить солнце

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к серии 2.10
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Солнце, море, пляж — три слова, которые внушали Саймону ужас.  
  
Бледная кожа толком не загорала, только краснела или, что хуже, сразу шла пятнами. Поэтому приходилось изнывать от жары в рубашках с длинными рукавами.  
  
Плавать он не умел. В детстве, когда мама пыталась научить, его накрыло волной, и он чуть не захлебнулся. С тех пор преодолеть панический страх перед океаном так и не удалось.  
  
В результате на пляже Саймон почти всегда ощущал себя белой вороной. И хотя это чувство не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим — он давно смирился с положением вечного фрика, — был и другой, более существенный, недостаток — песок. По закону подлости, не иначе, этот самый песок всегда оказывался в глазах, отчего те краснели, делая его похожим на вампира. Упс...  
  
Наверное поэтому, став вампиром по-настоящему, Саймон с такой легкостью принял ночной образ жизни. Во всяком случае, пока не осознал глубину проблемы. Невозможность защитить дорогих людей только из-за того, что любой шаг из тени убьет тебя, не могла не омрачать его существование.  
  
И все же по солнцу он не скучал. Тем более, что в этой новой жизни у него появилось свое личное, персональное «солнце» — такое же обжигающе жаркое и вместе с тем ласковое. Саймон мог смотреть на него, касаться и даже сгорать, но не насмерть и не от боли, а от восторга.  
  
Закономерно, что именно это «солнце» подарило ему свет.  
  
Готовясь отбить очередной мяч, Саймон вытер со лба пот. Солнечные лучи хоть и не причиняли ему теперь вреда, жарили на полную. Свои рубашку и футболку он давно снял, и они висели на поясе, путаясь в ногах. Сбросить их совсем не было времени: соперники играли быстро, не давая ни секунды продыха. Горячий песок чуть поскрипывал, приятно массируя голые ступни.  
  
Сосредоточившись на позабытых ощущениях, Саймон слишком поздно среагировал на удар и, врезавшись в кого-то из своих, упал на спину. Мелкие песчинки взмыли в воздух, попадая в глаза и рот. Он зажмурился, ожидая неприятной рези и слез, но ничего такого не произошло. А проморгавшись увидел склонившегося над ним Джейса.  
  
— Эй, хватит нежиться, — притворно недовольно фыркнул тот, протягивая руку. Его глаза смеялись.   
  
— Валяться будешь позже, со мной. — Добавил он тихо, зная, что его все равно услышат.  
  
Вампиры не краснеют, но Саймон больше не был обычным вампиром. Ведь он укусил «солнце» и сам стал его частью.  
  
И что такое смущение и песок в глазах, когда на тебя так смотрят? Когда ты не просто другой. Особенный.  
  
Джейс сказал, что научит его плавать. Саймон поверил и больше не боялся. 


End file.
